


Wedding Planning

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine starts panicking over wedding planning the very night he and Kurt get engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be spoilery, this fic just assumes that Blaine actually does propose like he intends to in the season finale, and that Kurt says yes. I don't actually know what's going to go down in season five at all, so don't be mad!
> 
> ALSO: This is very silly. I'm sorry.

“Oh, shoot,” Blaine says, interrupting a quiet moment as he frowns at Kurt. “I just remembered something.”

They’re at Blaine’s house, curled up together in bed, and it’s only been a few hours since Blaine took that box out from behind his back, got down on one knee, and gave Kurt the most wonderful surprise of his life. Kurt had been shocked, but he hardly hesitated before saying yes. It was time, he decided, to do what _felt_ right instead of what _sounded_ right.

“What?” Kurt asks, trying to swallow his nerves. If Blaine’s having doubts already, maybe Kurt shouldn’t have been so quick to trust his gut.

“I told Sam he could be my best man.”

Kurt’s eyebrows knit together. “So? I don’t have a problem with that.”

Blaine sighs. “You don’t, but Cooper might. I didn’t even consider him, but he’s going to assume he’s first in line, and… ugh, this is going to end _so_ badly. I could try to explain it away, but once he finds out Finn is your best man, he’ll be pretty offended. Finn _is_ going to be your best man, right?”

“Um…” Kurt trails off, feeling a little flustered. It’s not that he hasn’t spent a lot of time mentally planning his own fantasy wedding, but he’d always assumed he’d be a little older, so he’d never finalized his wedding party. “Yeah, I guess? I used to think I’d just have a maid of honor instead? Or… whatever you would call it, I don’t know. But Finn’s my brother, so…”

“Exactly,” Blaine says miserably. “But you also don’t really have a male friend who’s closer to you than Finn, so that makes sense. But I hardly see Cooper, and he’s going to treat it like a role, and there will probably be some horrible accent involved.” He stops to think for a moment. “If you just pick Rachel over Finn, maybe Cooper will be less offended.”

“Or I could pick both of them, and then you could have two people, too, so there are no hurt feelings.”

Blaine’s eyes brighten. “If I get two people, I could pick Tina, too! As long as she’s okay with it, I know she’s not too crazy about this whole idea…”

“Picking Tina would defeat the purpose of me picking two people just so you can pick two people,” Kurt points out. “Look, Blaine, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind just being a groomsman. He’ll understand.”

Blaine ignores him. “I like the idea of having Tina, too. Maybe I’ll tell him you’re insisting on having one male and one female each, and he’s a guy, so-”

“You’re not blaming this one on me, buddy,” Kurt says, giving Blaine a playful poke in his side. “And anyway, Cooper would just volunteer to dress up like a woman, and say it would be good practice for future roles, and neither of us want that. And he’d still wonder why he’s not the guy you picked in the first place. You’re not being terribly logical tonight.”

Blaine directs an exaggerated pout in Kurt’s direction. “That’s your fault. I feel like you sucked my brain right out of my-”

“Blaine!”

He rolls his eyes. “You weren’t so concerned about being proper earlier.” He pulls Kurt closer to him, an apology for his crassness, and after a moment, he speaks again. “I just don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, you know?”

“I know, baby,” Kurt says, running a hand down Blaine’s back. “But I’m sure everything will work out fine. There’s no sense worrying about it quite yet anyway, because we agreed that we were going to wait a while anyway, right? Until-”

“I’ve graduated and we live in the same city and have a little bit of money to actually have a wedding, I know,” Blaine finishes. “I’m sorry I’m getting a little bit ahead of myself. I want everything to be perfect. Everything _will_ be perfect, I know. Even if Cooper is in a dress and speaking with a Scottish accent, it’ll still be perfect.”

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine’s shoulder. “Because we’re getting married?”

“Because we’re getting married,” Blaine confirms, bringing his hand up to stroke Kurt’s hair.


End file.
